The invention relates to a tool system having at least two tool parts which bear against one another in the region of an interface.
Tool systems of the type mentioned here are known in principle. The interfaces mentioned here serve to connect tool parts of a tool system to one another, whether a holder which can be connected to a machine tool and has a tool tip, a holder having an adapter or an intermediate piece, an adapter or an intermediate piece having a tool tip, an adapter or intermediate piece having a tool insert, adapters and/or intermediate pieces with one another, or the like. The tool parts mentioned here may also be selected in any desired manner in order to realize a desired tool system and adapt it to different applications. Provided between each two adjoining parts of a tool system is an interface, at which two tool parts of the tool system can be connected to one another. There may be a plurality of interfaces within a tool; this may therefore also be realized from more than two tool parts. The tool parts bearing against one another in the region of the interface have contact surfaces assigned to one another. A tooth system is provided in the region of the interface in order to transmit torque. The contact surfaces therefore have intermeshing teeth and recesses which transmit torque in the assembled state of the interface.
The tool system is designed in such a way that at least one coolant/lubricant passage is provided which passes through at least one tool part and which opens out in the contact surface of the tool part. In the assembled state of the interface, coolant/lubricant can be directed from one tool part over the interface to the other tool part.
At least one of the tool parts of a tool system of the type mentioned has at least one geometrically defined cutting edge with which chips are removed from a workpiece surface. During the machining of a workpiece, a coolant/lubricant cools and lubricates the at least one active cutting edge. It has been found that the tool parts in the region of the interface can be fitted together in various rotary angle positions, such that the coolant/lubricant feed is interrupted in the region of the interface. This is due to the fact that a coolant/lubricant passage of the one tool part is not in alignment with the other tool part adjoining in the region of the interface and the medium cannot pass over from the one passage into the other.